


Not Invited

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru's eyes widened as soon as she stepped into Hotaru's bedroom.





	Not Invited

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru's eyes widened as soon as she stepped into Hotaru's bedroom. They settled on Hotaru with many stuffed animals around a table.   
She viewed Hotaru frowning. ''I'm still not invited to your party?'' 

Hotaru continued to frown. She glanced at a cake slice on the table. ''Toys like cake slices.''

 

THE END


End file.
